


Naoki's Nightly routine

by NovaNightfall



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNightfall/pseuds/NovaNightfall
Summary: Everyone has a night routine, so I'd like to show you Naoki's.P.S: I've been meaning to write this for a while, but I've just never gotten to it.





	Naoki's Nightly routine

Naoki's POV: I stand up from my swivel chair at my desk. My back hurts. I turn off my monitor and walk to my dresser to look for pyjamas. I pull out my favorite pair of long sleeved white ones. I'm not sure why I like them, they were pretty average. Cotton fabric, plastic buttons, nothing truly special but it had sentimental meaning. They were given to me from my nana, 2 years before her passing. I still miss her, but I don't let it get in the way of a good experiment. I am studying a cure for HIV. I don't know why, but I am.

Naoki: *stubs his toe* Ouch. God damn it. Marin, what is it?

Marin: I've noticed a decrease in your heart rate last night while you were asleep, is something wrong?

Naoki: Everything's fine Marin. No need to worry. 

Marin: Alright Naoki. Entering power save mode...

Naoki's POV: I watched closely as Marin's LED lights dimmed, and she shut down with a quiet hum. I walked to the bathroom and shut the door. I pulled off my clothes and turned on the shower, checking the water to make sure it was at the appropriate temperature for me. I wanted a bit on the cold side, but not too cold. I undid the small braid on the side of my head, so it wouldn't get matted because of the water. Everyone knows that hair becomes matted when it is not getting combed as needed to permit natural shedding. Loose hair can knot several times around strands, creating tangles that cause the hair to matte. And adding moisture to a "protective style" like my side braid could cause serious damage.  
Just to be on the safe side I always took it down. I got into the shower quickly.

Naoki: "sighs then face palms* I forgot to take off my glasses.

Naoki's POV: I took of my glasses with one swift movement and set them on the counter. They were electronic, and I didn't want to ruin them. They took such a long time to make. I remember spending 2 days just working on the CPU! I grabbed the washcloth and added my special skin clearing soap. Dry, irritated skin was one of my many flaws, but I tried my best to stay on top of it. I scrubbed vigorously, making sure to get every inch of my fair colored skin. Once I was done, I washed behind my ears and rinsed off. I grabbed a teal colored towel and turned the water off. When I was exiting the shower, my wet foot slipped and made me slide across the floor, running into the cabinet while hitting my head.

Naoki: Oh come on. Second time that I've hurt myself today.

End~   
This is a work in progress


End file.
